Network connected devices (e.g., Internet of Things (i.e., IoT) devices) allow remote control and automation of the devices within an environment (e.g., home). However, these devices are often not capable of being fully autonomous. Often users must manually operate the devices in a remote control fashion, or users manually create complex rules that try to mimic desired operations. For example, the user must be aware of where devices are specifically located, the capability/range of the device, and how each device will specifically impact the surrounding environment as it relates to a desired result. Because the installation configuration and types of devices widely differ from one installation environment to another, a user in a new environment is often unable to effectively utilize network devices of the new environment without lengthy training and learning. Therefore there exists a need for an easier and more efficient way to control network connected devices.